Ninjago Age Drabbles
by Abi-GleeLover98
Summary: All the Ninja have a certain role in there weird family. These are a few stories on there role and how they fit in there. Yea I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: ZANE

**So this is going to be a little different than what I usually write. Each chapter is going to be about their how old they are and where they stand in the family. I like it when Zane acts like a funny person that can be serious so if you don't like it then shut up and read it.**

**No pairings in this one, just brotherly love.**

**The POV is whoever the chapter is about.**

**The adult-like big brother: Zane-19yrs old**

"ZANE!" I heard my two brothers, Jay and Cole, yell from the game room. I was currently in the mediating room, because I couldn't take Jay and Cole's constant arguing anymore. I sighed and got up, knowing that this was just another silly argument they needed me to settle. I never took sides, just told them that they were being immature and very annoying. It usually ended with them both going to separate room and pouting.

I calmed down a little more before actually walking into the room, where they were still yelling at each other. I sighed, walked in between them and pushed them apart. Now that they were looking at me- more like glaring.

"That's enough. Now what is the argument about? This time." They both immediately started explaining there sides of the story, trying to talk over one another. I sighed again, "Stop! You two have been arguing for days about the smallest of things! Why can't you ever get along?" they were about to talk over each other again, but I held up my hand in a gesture to be quiet, "Forget that I asked that. Now I want Cole to tell me his side of the story. _Without_ Jay interrupting." I turned to Jay and gave him a death glare just to make sure that he listens. He won't, but I need to have at least a little faith in my blue adorned brother. Cole nodded and started the story.

"We were playing video games and Jay pushed me to make me mess up the game and he would win. When he did I told him that he cheated and he said he didn't and then… well the argument started." I nodded, it sounded like something Jay would do, but I need his side too. I turned to Jay and told him to tell his side.

"We were playing video games and I didn't push Cole. I lightly shoved him, which did mess him up, but I didn't know that it would do that! I won because of pure skill! He's just being a baby because he lost." Before I could say something Cole yelled at Jay. That wasn't the greatest thing to say; Cole hates being called a baby. Probably because its true; he's the baby of this weird, messed up little family we have formed.

"I am not a baby! You cheated!" All that did was get the argument going again. I sighed for the hundredth time today and yelled- I'm usually the calm and quiet one so that is unusual for me "STOP FIGHTING!" they flinched and immediately stopped "This is one of the most ridiculous fights you've had all week! I'm tired of it. Now, Cole, go to your room and stay there until I come in. Jay, go to the living room and wait there." They started to protest, but stopped when I glared at them. Guess its time for a big brother talk.

When I got into the room he was lying on the bed with his arms crossed, glaring at the ceiling. He was probably mentally beating up Jay. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed; he glanced at me then went back to the ceiling.

"Here to yell at me more?" I shook my head and turned so I was lying next to him, he rolled over so I couldn't see his face.

"Cole, I am not going to yell anymore, I just need to talk to you." He didn't roll back over, but he did nod so I continued, "Why are you getting into so many fights with Jay lately?" he shrugged.

"I don't know." He mumbled back, of course he knows, he just doesn't want to say it.

"You can tell me anything Cole." I tried coaxing him into telling me. I got a little more information so it worked.

"I felt ignored." He mumbled slightly louder. So he was trying to get attention, I forget that he is the youngest sometimes. He acts so much older than he needs to; I wonder if he ever just wants to be a kid.

"You wanted attention." He nodded, "Did you ever tell anyone that you felt ignored?" he shook his head, "Why not?" he shrugged and finally turned to look at the ceiling again. I could see his face now, but he looked very sad.

"I didn't want to sound like a little kid that needed someone to constantly play with him." I sat up and leaned against the head board, he did the same.

"Cole sometimes that's OK. How old are you? 15?" he nodded "Your practically still a kid. You act like you're my age, but you never act like yours . Don't you ever miss being a kid?" he nodded.

"Sometimes. But most of those times are when everyone else is acting like an adult. I can't act like a kid when everyone is trying to be serious." I looked at him, with a smile.

"Why not?" at the confused look I got, I continued "Why can't you act like a kid whenever you want? We never made a rule that says you can't act your age." He smiled weakly and shrugged again. Then gave me a hug, I hugged back.

"Thanks Zane. You're the best big brother ever." He said with his head on my shoulder. I pulled back slightly to look at him.

"You're welcome Cole. Maybe you can go play with your other good, big brothers." He must have thought I was talking about Jay because of the surprised look I got. I chuckled and added "The ones who aren't mad at you."

He sighed with relief, nodded and ran out of the room. I got up and walked to the living room to talk to Jay. When I got there he was staring at the remote that was on the table. Probably contemplating on whether it was worth it to get up and get it.

"Jay, I just talked to Cole." he nodded and sat up, I walked over and sat next to him. "He felt ignored. That's why he started all the fights with you; to get attention." He nodded again.

"Isn't that what three year olds do?** (Irony!)**" I nodded and he added "I guess Cole is sort of a kid. I wouldn't expect that from him of all people though. Why didn't he just tell us?"

"He said that he didn't want to seem like a little kid that constantly needs someone to play with him. I told him that he should be able to act like a kid whenever he wants." Jay nodded.

"I'm sorry about all the fighting." I just nodded and thought about when Cole said that I was a good big brother. It felt nice like I did what I needed to, it was a nice warm feeling in my heart- or whatever I have…. I hope I have something.

"Jay if Cole or Lloyd told you that you were a great big brother, how would you feel?" he looked surprised for a moment then thought about it. He smiled after a couple of seconds.

"I would feel like I did something that I was meant to do. Like I did my job." I smiled and nodded, that's exactly what it felt like. "Why? Did Cole say that to you? Dang…" I laughed and nodded.

"No offence Jay, but I don't think you were even on his list of good brothers." he pretended to be offended and put a hand over his heart.

"That hurt Zane. When did you get so mean?" we were both laughing now. I saw Cole come through the door behind Jay and watched as Cole tried to scare him. He sneaked behind the couch and jumped over the back and landed right next to Jay, who screamed. Cole and I burst into uncontrollable laughter because of how unmanly Jay's scream was. Jay was breathing hard and had a hand over his probably rapid beating heart.

"Oh my God, I think you just gave me a heart attack. Never do that again!" Cole laughed more at this and was now facedown in the couch, trying to contain it. When he finally calmed down he looked at Jay and started laughing again.

"Oh you…. Should… have seen… your face! That was hilarious! And when you screamed like a girl!" Now Jay was glaring at him, we calmed down enough to talk "Come on I'm not aloud to scare my fourth favorite big brother?"

"Fourth favorite, I feel so loved." He was still slightly glaring at Cole who nodded and looked at me.

"I love all you guys, but I love Jay the least. Sorry Jay." He laughed and looked at Jay, "I'm just kidding Jay you know I don't have favorites. I'm sorry for yelling at you and overreacting about the game." Jay nodded.

"It's Ok Cole. I'm sorry for pushing you and calling you a baby. Even though you'll always be the baby of our family." I watched my two little brothers hug, talk and tease each other some more before I got up to go to the main deck. I found Kai there on one of the bench's.

I walked over to him and sat by him, he looked at me for a little bit then asked, "What's up Zane? I heard the two trouble makers fighting awhile ago, what was it about? This time." I smiled at that and looked down.

"Cole was mad because Jay pushed him while playing a video game. Cole thought that Jay did it to mess him up, so he yelled at him. Jay yelled back and it became an argument. I went to talk to Cole alone and I told him the story and he nodded. "Cole's a kid; he needs attention just like any other kid."

"Yea but so does everyone else. So what we need is to find a way to give him enough attention without ignoring everybody else." I nodded and we started brainstorming ideas "How about?" I nodded, that seemed like a good way to do this.

"Ok I did that today, so you get tomorrow." He nodded and I asked him "Do you think were good older brothers Kai?" he looked at me confused and then thought before nodding.

"Yes I think were pretty great big bro's" I smiled at him and thought about Lloyd, who hasn't come out of his room yet.

"I haven't seen Lloyd all day; I think I'm going to go check on him." Kai nodded and I started walking to Lloyd's room, wondering why he hadn't come out of it yet. When I reached his door I knocked a couple times but got no answer. I knocked more with still no answer, so I decided to just go in. He was on the bed, with his knees pulled to his chest, looking at two pictures in front of him. One was of him and his mother and the other was of him and his father.

"Lloyd?" he looked over to me and I saw the tears in his eyes and walked over to him and sat beside him. I reached for the pictures, and then looked at him to see if it was ok. He nodded but still didn't say anything. He just watched as I picked up the picture of him and his father. "When was this taken?" I asked. He looked young in the picture.

"I was 6. I was 6 when my dad sent me to Darklys. I was 6 when my dad abandoned me. I was 6 when I met Brad. He was my only friend there." I nodded, but was slightly confused at the last part though.

"He tied you to a chair." I pointed out to him, he just shrugged and continued.

"He was also the nicest person at Darklys, which is saying something considering that it was the school for bad boys. He apologized for the chair thing. And I forgave him," I nodded, "So I'm guessing you want to know why I haven't come out today," I nodded, "Last night I had a nightmare that felt more like a vision. It was about the Final Battle. I know it has to happen, but every time I try to hate my dad I think of every good thing he _has_ done for me and I just can't do it." He was crying now and I pulled him in for a hug, he hugged back.

"In the nightmare; who won?" I asked and he cried harder, he must have won.

"I did! I-I k-k-killed him! I killed my dad, Zane!" he was now sobbing and I knew nothing would make him feel better. Well punching something might, but I don't think he needs that right now.

"Shh its okay Lloyd, were going to try and stop the final battle as much as we can." I tried to calm him down, but it really wasn't working.

"And what if we can't stop it Zane?! What then?! Then I get to hate my father and have my father hate me?! I want to have a father that doesn't have evil pulsing through his veins every second of the day, one that would be there for me all the time, one that won't try to kill my friends every time he see's them! One that loves me and will take care of me and-and…" I shushed him again and he calmed down slightly.

"It will be Ok Lloyd, I promise." He nodded and calmed down so there were only a few stray tears left on his face, I wiped them away and changed the subject, "So I talked to Cole about why he was getting into so many fights with Jay." Lloyd nodded, knowing exactly what I was talking about; he had been in the middle of one of the fights. "He said he was only starting these fights because he wanted attention. He felt ignored; he didn't say anything because he thought that we would think he was a little kid." I told him the same thing I told Kai and he nodded.

"So we need to make sure he isn't ignored again?" I nodded and told him Kai's plan.

"You're the closet to his age so I was hoping that you would pay a little more attention to him, so this doesn't happen again." he nodded then looked offended.

"I pay attention to him! I pay more attention to him than you guys do!" I nod and chuckle at this.

"Mhm and where were you today when you were supposed to be 'paying attention to him'?" I asked and he looked ready to defend himself but settles for glaring and crossing his arms. I got off of his bed and ruffle his hair. "Just try to pay more attention to him. You know what its like to be a kid around people older then you; you always have to act serious. And I don't think Cole likes acting serious all the time." He pushed my hand away and smiled.

He raised his right hand and said in the most serious tone he could, "I promise form now on I will always pay attention to my little brother." We ended up laughing and I hugged him one last time before exiting the room.

I walked to the control room to see Nya. She smiled and said, "Hi Zane. Whacha need?" I just shrugged and watched her press the buttons on the keyboard in front of the giant screen.

"Nya do you think that I'm a good big brother?" this is the third person I've asked, but I just want to know if they really think I am. Sure I could use the lie detector in my head but I'd rather hear it from them.

"Hmm well you did help Cole with his 'attention' problem and Lloyd with his daddy issues. You and Kai always make sure that everyone is Ok. You helped Jay with…. Well Jay needs help in general, but you helped him." I laughed at the last part, but Jay does seem like he needs help. Or he just has ADD.

"Thank you Nya, you're a pretty great sister." She smiled and I walked to where Cole was now talking to Lloyd and Lloyd was teasing him about the time he cried on a roller coaster, **(That will happen in Living with Ninja's)** Cole's face is bright red and Lloyd is laughing. I smile and walk past Jay's room, him and Kai are making new witty remarks for battles. I continue to my room thinking about what a great family I have.

**So ending sucks, middles great, beginning is slightly stupid, but I can't make them fighting its hard for me! **

**Next Chapter will be… KAI! I'm going in the order of there ages. Well there ages in my mind anyway. If you don't already know its: Zane is 19. Kai is 18 ½. Jay is 17. Lloyd is 16 ½ after he aged in Child's Play. Nya is 16 ½. Cole is 15. **

**Shout out time! Red-Golden Wings, PowerinPink, TrueWhiteLightRangerZora, SilverChangedHerNameAgain, Xion98, Janinaharm, Wafflegirl0304 and IceLover96! (Message for Zora: BOLAKASHA!)(Message for Silver's little bro: CHICKEN DANCE TIME!)**


	2. Chapter 2: KAI

**So yea it's been a couple days. Sorry about that but I don't have any messages for you so on with the story.**

**The childish big brother: Kai 18½yrs old**

"Why am I always stuck in the middle of these things?"I mutter to myself as I try to push everyone away from each other. They all got in a fight about who was going to be player one on the video game there were going to play. Usually I would be in this fight, but I thought that it was pointless since Cole would get it anyway. He always does because of his stupid puppy dog face. Darn his adorable, six year old features!

I was a little surprised that Zane was also in this fight, usually he was the peace keeper, and instead he was yelling at Jay that he was the smartest so he should be the first player. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I walked over to where Lloyd tackled Cole, and pulled him off. I set him on the couch silently and went back over to Cole. I picked him up and stuck him in a corner. I went to Jay and practically threw him towards the recliner. I went to Zane and dragged him out in the hall.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I yelled at him and he took a deep breath- not that he needed it –trying to calm down and started talking.

"What do you mean Kai?" he said, I glared at him.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean," he shook his head, I sighed, "Zane, I mean why were you fighting with them? You're usually trying to get me off of Jay after I tackle him."

"I'm not entirely sure, because I wanted to," I sighed again and nodded.

"Ok whatever, but you know Cole's gonna get it anyway right?" he nodded and I smiled, we walked back in to see them all glaring at each other from the spots I put them in. At least they stayed there.

"So," I said to get their attention, they looked at me and I continued, "Who wants to play a video game?" When they looked like they were about to argue again, I added, "Lloyd is player one." Might as well mix it up a bit.

Everyone, but Lloyd and Zane, sighed in defeat, knowing that I was serious and went to the TV. I sat down behind them, not really wanting to play and watched them. This is going to be one heck of a day.

**Around Noon…**

After Zane and I's agreement about Cole a couple days ago, I thought that I should go hang with him for awhile. I walked to his bedroom and saw him sitting on the bed reading. "Hey Cole," he looked up at me from his book and closed it.

"Oh Hey Kai, what's up?" I shrugged, there's not really a reason.

"Not much, just wanted to hang out with my little brother," he looked like he was gonna growl at the little brother part, I wonder why he hates that so much. I sat on the edge of the bed and shifted slightly so I could still face him, "Cole, why don't you like being the little brother? I mean with you being the youngest, you always get what you want."

He looked down and almost looked ashamed, "It brings back bad memories when you call me that," he looked like he didn't want me to hear.

"Why not?" I know I was pushing him, but if the roles were reversed he would be doing the same thing. He looked hesitant to tell me so I pushed a little more, "Come on kid you know can tell me anything, it's not like I judge you or make fun of you."

"When I was at the Marty Oppenheimer, I was the youngest in my class. My dad thought that I was a really good dancer so he put me in one of the upper classes. I was behind the others so I was worse than them and I was always messing up and they made fun of me for it. They would say 'Oh the baby just messed up again' or tell me I should go back to preschool or just flat out call me a baby. Whenever I told someone, they would tell me to deal with it and to be a dancer, you'll need thick skin and that this would be great practice for that. It would make me really upset and the best defense I ever got was 'Come on guys, of course he's gonna suck, you know babies aren't supposed to dance!' I would cry in my bedroom almost every night. The only thing that I liked about that school was that by going there I made my dad happy. The bullying just got so bad, I had to leave." I was pretty shocked and angry that someone hurt my baby brother. I hugged him when I saw the tears in his eyes.

"Oh God Cole, and you think were trying to be mean when we call you a baby?" he nodded and buried his face in my chest, "We just call you that because your our little brother and we love you. We would never _ever_ try to really hurt you, kid. By the way, we are the only ones allowed to call you that, if anyone else does, just tell us and they'll be having a 'chat' with me and the guys." He laughed a little and I pulled back to see him smiling up at me, I couldn't help but smile back. What? You try looking at that smile and not smile back. It's like seeing a puppy on the street and not picking it up.

"Thanks Kai, you really are a great big brother," that makes me feel great. Well it does when any of my brothers say that, but having the littlest one say it feels the best. "You guys really aren't trying to make fun of me?"

"Were just big brothers doing what big brothers do; pick on the youngest," he smiled and we got up and walked to the living room. When we got there I saw Jay sitting on the couch. I walked over and sat next to him, it was slightly weird when Cole sat on my lap. I ignored the look Jay gave me and pulled him closer, he snuggled in to get comfortable and looked at Jay.

"What are you watching?" Jay shrugged and looked back at the TV that was now on commercial.

"I don't know actually, it went to commercial and I forgot," Cole and I laughed at him and he glared at us.

"Hey, I can't help that I'm forgetful! I get it from my grandma," He kept glaring, we just laughed more.

"I think you could forget anything Jay," I said and he pouted.

"Could not."

"Could so."

"Could not!"

"Could so!"

"Guys stop! You two are so childish sometimes!" I raised an eyebrow at Cole, who had interrupted our argument, and gestured to where he was sitting.

"Excuse me? Who's the one currently sitting on his big brothers lap like a little kid?" He blushed and attempted to get off, but I pulled him back, "I never said you had to move," he smiled and got comfortable again until my hand accidently brushed his side. He squirmed a little. I looked at Jay, who saw this too, and smirked. I did it again and he giggled and squirmed more. Jay and I looked at each other with mischievous smiles. Cole looked up at us, scared.

"No. No, you are not doing that,"

"Really? 'Cause I don't think that's your choice," Jay said while touching Cole side lightly. This caused Cole to giggle and try to back away from Jay. Too bad I was holding him. We started tickling him and soon his giggles turned into laughter and not after long he was almost screaming with laughter.

"Stop! Stop…..you guys! This….is…so…..not funny!" He yelled in between laughs, this only made us tickle him more. Jay and I were also laughing too much to respond. This fun would have continued if Jay hadn't fallen off the couch. I looked over to see if he was ok when I heard a groan. I saw him holding the back of his head with both hands and had his eyes squeezed shut.

"Jay, are you ok?!" I helped him up and had him sit on the couch when he almost fell back down again. He shook his head and I moved his hands to see what happened. I looked and winced and maybe even gagged a little. There was a huge gash on the back of his head. There was blood gushing from it and I covered Cole's eyes quickly. He gets really nauseas at the sight of blood. The last thing I need is a puking kid and a bloody head to deal with.

"Cole, I wouldn't look if I were you. Just keep your eyes closed or look away." He nodded and shut his eyes tightly. I turned back to Jay and saw tears flowing down his cheeks. I don't blame him; that probably hurt like hell. I gave him a hug and looked at his head again. I sighed and finally came to a decision.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital, this looks bad." Cole froze when I said this, but Jay nodded. I helped Jay out the door and came back when Cole wouldn't move. I sighed, "Come on Cole," he shook his head, "Your acting like a stubborn brat, come on,"

"No, it's a hospital. You know I'm scared of them, Kai" I sighed again and looked back at Jay, who was waiting at the door with a bleeding head.

"Please Cole; do you really want Jay's head to keep bleeding like this?" He stayed silent and still, "I will carry you if I have to." I warned, but he decided to be stubborn and stayed where he was. I walked over to him, picked him up and walked out with Jay.

"Kai, this hurts really bad," I looked at Jay and saw his eyes filled with tears again.

"I know bud, but were almost there I promise," he nodded and I looked at Cole who I was still carrying, he was pouting and glaring at the ground.

"You know if you hadn't been so stubborn, you'd be walking like a big boy right now," he glared at me while Jay and I chuckled.

"He has a point, Cole. I can't believe you'd rather sit at home while your big brother is dying in a hospital." If Jay wasn't bleeding, Cole would be glaring at him, but I don't think Cole wants to look at him right now.

"You aren't dying; you just hit your head….right?" Jay and I had to suppress our laughter to answer.

"No, Cole he isn't dying. He's just messing with you. Do you really know that little of medical care?" he blushed and glared at us, well just me, but you get the point.

"Do you really think I wanted to study it?"

"I guess not, but I still think you should know the difference between a concussion and a death blow." He blushed more and looked at the ground again.

"Shut up, I thought he actually hit it that hard." I was going to say something, but saw the hospital and rushed Jay inside as quickly as possible. Cole was squirming and trying to get down more than ever, but I had a good enough hold on him that he couldn't get out. **(I don't know how hospitals work so just bare with me on this part.)**

"Hi, my brother just hit his head really hard and we think he might have a concussion." I said to the nurse at the front desk and she nodded.

"Ok I'll get a doctor with you soon," I nodded and walked into the waiting room. After a little while, a nurse came in and brought us to a room and told me that a doctor would be in here soon.

Jay immediately sat on the bed that was in there and I sat in one of the chairs with Cole on my lap. Cole looked completely terrified, I pulled him closer trying to comfort him but it wasn't working very well. "Why are you so scared of hospitals?" he buried his face in my shoulder and mumbled something I couldn't hear, "What?" he lifted his head but kept looking down.

"I said; whenever I come here I feel like someone is gonna die," totally not expecting that.

"W-Why?" I asked kind of scared to ask; he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"My mom….and...my brother, they died in a hospital, my grandma and grandpa on her side always told me it was my fault that their daughter and grandson died," I looked at Jay who was looking at Cole sadly.

"Why would they tell you that?" Jay asked him and he looked down again and sniffed.

"H-he was my twin. While my mom was giving birth to us and I was first so I lived but he….he died and my mom died ten minutes after. She only got to hold me once. I only got to be in my mom's arms one time. My grandma said it should have been him and mom that lived, not me." He was crying softly now and my arms were wrapped tightly around him.

"Shh I'm sorry I asked, I didn't know. Shh its Ok now kid. Don't cry," I really didn't want him to be crying when the doctor came in. Sadly, my wish did not come true because just then the doctor walked in. He looked at Cole and then at me and I held up five fingers, he got what I was inferring and nodded and stepped out.

"Shh Cole its ok now, just please stop crying so the doctor can see what's wrong with Jays head." I pretty much begged him to stop and thanked God that he did. He stopped and sniffed and lifted his head to look at me and Jay.

"No one can figure out what's wrong with Jay's head," I laughed and looked at Jay.

"Even when he's crying, he still burns you better than my flames can," I say and we laugh, I was a little surprised though, Jay didn't even glare at us!

"I don't have the energy or heart to glare at my baby bro, especially since he was just crying." Cole laughed and I stood up with Cole and sat him next to Jay. I saw Jay put his arm around Cole and Cole snuggle up to his side. I thought it was one of the cutest things ever.

"Aww that's so cute,"

"Shut up," they replied at the same time while I walked over to the door. I opened it to let the doctor back in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you his brother?" he asked me and I nodded, "And what exactly happened?"

"Well we were messing around on our couch and he fell backwards. The back of his head hit the edge of the table and it was bleeding a lot." I said and gestured to his head, "If you want you can also find out what else is wrong inside there." Cole and I laughed, but Jay glared at me. The doctor smiled and walked to Jay.

"I'm just going to assume that was an inside joke and check his head out," I nodded and watched him look at his head. He wrote some stuff on a clipboard and left the room saying he would be back shortly.

"So how you feeling Jay?" he looked pretty bad actually.

"Bad, and I'm dizzy and I think I'm gonna throw up," I got up and got a trashcan from the corner and handed it to him. He puked the second he got it. "Ok lets never tickle Cole again." I nodded and looked at Cole whose eyes were squeezed shut attempting not to look at Jay. I put an arm around him and he relaxed, but kept his eyes shut.

"Agreed," I said and was going to add something but the doctor walked in. he looked at Jay then back at me.

"Nausea, should have warned you about that," Jay nodded and the Doctor continued, "Luckily there's no brain damage, but he does have a concussion so have him rest for today, that's the best I can do right now. Oh and give him these antibiotics for headaches, dizziness and the nausea," I nodded and took the bottle of pills he gave me. He said we could leave so I picked Cole up since he was frozen in place and still had his eyes closed and helped Jay off the bed. We walked out and started towards the bounty.

"How's your head Jay?" I asked after a little while of walking.

"Terrible, how long does it take those pills to work?" I chuckled at his complaints; at least he was feeling good enough to complain.

"Shut up, this is so not funny," he told us and Cole scoffed.

"That's what I said when you were tickling me, but you didn't stop." He said and Jay glared at him, "What? Its not like it's my fault you fell."

"Well technically if you weren't ticklish we wouldn't have done that so I wouldn't have fallen in the first place," I look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You say that like its a valid argument," Cole and I laughed while Jay once again glared at us, "You know if you glare at us like that for to long your face might stay like that." he didn't respond, just rolled his eyes and walked in front of us.

"Can I put you down?" I ask Cole, even though it's not really bothering me.

"No," I was a little surprised he answered that and turned look at him.

"Why not?" I pretend to drop him and he holds on tighter and glares at me.

"Cause I don't wanna walk," he stated simply.

"Aren't you like fourteen?" I said and he nodded.

"So?" I just shook my head and rolled my eyes at his response and tried to catch up with Jay.

Soon we were getting back on the bounty and I was trying to get Jay in bed. He complained for awhile, but after ten minutes of arguing he almost collapsed. "This is why I wanted you to rest," I said helping him into his bed.

"Can I at least have some company?" I sighed, this guy does complaining like a champ.

"NYA! Come here!" She ran into his room a moment after I yelled and looked at me annoyed before looking at Jay. Her face immediately softened and she sat on the bed next to him. I rolled my eyes and explained what happened. "…So just stay here to keep him company and…yeah I'm gonna leave now," I said when I noticed them completely ignoring me and walked out.

I went into Lloyd's room after realizing I had nothing better to do. I saw him lying on his bed looking like he was dying of boredom. I smirked and ran into the room as fast as I could. I jumped on to the bed right on top of him so we were crisscross. He groaned and pushed me off of him and the bed, I just fell laughing my butt off.

"That….was…..awesome!" I said in between laughs and he glared at me and held his stomach, where I landed.

"No that was not funny whatsoever! God your fat, loose some weight!" he yelled and I just laughed more, "Ow, that actually hurt," he's not making this any better for himself! I was clutching my ribs that hurt from laughing so hard and I couldn't breathe.

"Oh My God, I can't breathe. I can't breathe!" I said breathlessly and he glared at me.

"Serves you right, how about you never breathe again," he grumbled. I finally stopped laughing and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but that was funny. So what are you doing?" he shrugged.

"What did it look like I was doing before you jumped me?" I chuckled and got up to sit by him.

"Staring at the ceiling. You looked bored so I tried to make you not bored." I said, he shook his head and looked at the floor with a smile, "What? Why are you smiling? Did I miss something?" he laughed and looked at me before falling backwards on the bed, I stared at him, "Seriously, what is it?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how you guys helped me so much and that your all really good mentors," I couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or if he was really trying to be nice…

"Oh well thanks then. I think," he chuckled and looked at the ceiling again. Then his eyes widened and he looked at me with a huge smile.

"Dude, I have an awesome idea, but it does involve getting in some trouble. You in?" I snorted and got off the bed.

"Do you not know me at all? Of course I'm in!" he smiled wickedly and rubbed his hands together like an evil mastermind would.

"Good, good. Ok, so you know how everyone is gonna be gone tomorrow for that party thing?" I nodded, everyone but me and Lloyd were going to go to a party the mayor was throwing for us, "Well I thought since it will just be the two of us and since you're my partner in crime; we could set up the entire ship with pranks."

"That just may be the most screwed up, trouble-maker idea anyone has ever had. We have to do this, Lloyd!" and with that we began our prank plans for the poor suckers that we pulled them on.

**The next day…**

"So I got Cole and Jay. You get Zane and Nya. We'll meet back at the living room when were done, remember they'll be home at 6 pm and right now its… only 4 so we have two hours to get this done." Lloyd nodded after I retold him our plan of attack and left for Zane's room. I thought about whom to do first and finally decided on someone. And that very someone made me carry him to a hospital and back.

"Looks like your first, Cole," I said as I walked into the kitchen. I got out a batch of cookies I made earlier and set them on the counter. Over half of these bad boys had spicy peppers in them and the others were normal. Knowing Cole he'll eat all of them. I got a plate and put the spicy ones on the bottom and the normal ones on the top so he wouldn't suspect anything at first. I covered the plate in cellophane and ran to his room, I set the plate on his bed when I got there.

Step 2 of my Prank Cole plan was unscrewing his shower head and putting a bunch of Kool-Aid Mix behind it so when he took a shower he would just get a sticky drink all over him. I did this quickly then ran to Jay's room.

**With Lloyd… (Lloyds POV)**

"Looks like Zane is first on my list," I said while walking into his room. I got out the many pads of sticky notes I brought and smiled evilly. This is gonna be good.

The first thing I did, was get the sticky notes and cover _every single thing in the room_. Even his bed and most of the floor. It was hilarious. I looked at the clock realizing that must have taken forever and sighed in relief when I saw we still had an hour. I overlooked my work one more time before walking towards Nya's room with a peanut butter jar in hand.

**Back to Kai… (Kai POV. Duh it's his story.)**

When I got into Jay's room I went into his bathroom and grabbed his shampoo. Lucky for me he only has one, unlike Cole who has more hair care products than most girls I know. But then again I don't know that many girls…

Oh well, on with the prank. I emptied the bottle completely and got out another bottle filled with bright pink temporary hair dye. I smirked evilly and started carefully filling his now empty shampoo bottle. Thank God it wasn't clear. I finished, put it back in his shower and ran out of the room as fast as possible.

I went down to check out Lloyd's job on Zane's room and opened the door. It looked so funny I almost laughed, but managed to keep quiet, even though I didn't really need to. The _entire_ room was covered, _completely _covered in sticky notes! That was an awesome idea.

I started walking towards Nya's room and stepped inside when I got there. Knowing that Lloyd was being quiet and sneaky too I yelled in a voice that could pass as Nya's, "What are you doing?!" he jumped about a foot in the air and dropped the peanut butter jar he was holding. He spun around so fast he might as well have been doing spinjitzu. I fell to the ground laughing at his terrified expression while he put a hand over his rapidly beating heart. I just died more when I heard his shaky breathing and saw him slide down to the floor.

"Oh…My…God…I think….I just had…a heart attack," he said in between his deep breathes. "What is it…with you…scaring me?!" I just kept laughing and got up. Soon I was laughing so hard no noise was coming out so I was just clapping like a retarded seal. Lloyd had got his breathing under control and was now glaring at me. I finally stopped and was now taking deep breaths and wiping tears from my eyes.

"That was even funnier the second time!" I yelled and he punched me in the gut. That shut me up, "Ok, point taken. No more scaring you."

"Good now can I finish this without you scaring the living crap out of me again?" I nodded and he picked up the peanut butter and went back to his work.

"So how is Operation: Sticky Hands going?" I asked and he glared at me.

"It was going good until you scared me!" I rolled my eyes and he added, "I got the peanut butter under the top cupboard handle." He said and I nodded. This might be one of my favorites since Nya hates having anything sticky. We put peanut butter underneath the handles of everything she would grab, so when she try's to open a cupboard or turn on the water for the sink or shower; she gets peanut butter all over her hands.

I watched as Lloyd finished putting the last glob of peanut butter under the shower handle and we walked back to the living room with mischievous smirks.

We only had to wait twenty minutes for everyone to get home. They walked in and we got up to greet them. They all said they were tired and were going to their rooms. Lloyd and I looked at each other with evil smiles before sitting back down and waiting for all hell to break loose.

**Zane's Reaction, Normal POV**

Zane walked into his room and the first thing he noticed was many bright colors, which was odd since his room was normally the plain dark wood. He looked closer to the walls and floors and saw that the colors were just tons and tons of sticky notes. He growled, knowing exactly who it was that did this.

"KAI! LLOYD!"

**Jay's Reaction**

Jay walked into his bathroom, tiredly and desperate for a shower. The party was boring and he needed a nice warm shower. He got undressed and set the water to a very hot temperature before getting him. When he stepped in he reached for the shampoo and squeezed some of it in his hand. He blamed his tiredness when he saw it was a different color, and lathered it into his hair.

**(Skipping the rest of the shower scene)**

After his shower, Jay stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He was still tired and just wanted to go to bed, but froze when he looked in the mirror. His hair was pink! Like neon pink! _"There's only one person that could have done this. Or maybe there's two" _he thought before yelling, "KAI! LLOYD!"

**Cole's Reaction**

Cole was also in need of a shower but was less tired than Jay was. The first thing he noticed when we got in his room was a huge plate of cookies sitting on his bed. He almost squealed with joy, but contained it and grabbed the cookies. He ate all of them and after about two seconds his mouth was on fire and his tongue was burning. He looked at the spot the plate was at and saw a note. He picked it up and read:

_Dear Cole,_

_I hope you like Spicy Peppers in your Chocolate Chip cookies :)_

_Love, The best big brother ever, Kai._

He growled and crumpled up the note and threw it away. Only Kai could ruin cookies! He sighed and decided to take a shower.

He walked into his bathroom, undressed and got in. He forgot he didn't turn the water on and almost face palmed at his mistake, "I must be more tired than I think," he mumbled while turning the water on. He was expecting to feel warm, soothing water hit him. Instead he felt sticky, red, sweet smelling Kool-Aid in his face. He jumped out and quickly grabbed a towel and shut the water off. He was now standing in the bathroom, covered in Kool-Aid and had only two things on his mind. "KAI! LLOYD!"

**Nya's Reaction**

Nya walked into her bathroom to do her nightly ritual; a shower, brushing her teeth, and washing her face. She wasn't tired, but wasn't wide awake either. First thing she did was take a shower. She went to turn it on but got a hand covered in peanut butter instead. She looked at it disgusted and went to wash her hand. She turned on the water but got peanut butter on her fingers when she touched the things that turned the water on. **(I can't remember the name) **She went to open her cupboard since she had some wet wipes in there but only got more peanut butter. She hates sticky things; it's one of her biggest pet peeves. Only one person knows that though. She frowned when she realized that Kai had pranked her and yelled, "KAI!"

**Kai and Lloyds Reactions (Kai POV)**

When we heard the multiple shouts from each room, we looked at each other and busted out laughing. Everyone came in with angry faces but we ignored them and kept dying on the ground. We were to busy laughing to notice everyone yelling at us.

**I've actually done some of those pranks before and they are HILARIOUS in real life! So I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did writing it! Sorry if you thought Cole was babyish, I was writing the de-aged chapter at the same time I was writing this one and got caught up in the baby act. Plus, I think it's cute.**

**Shout out time! Lava-Shipper-Red, PowerinPink, SupeyNinjaZora19, Silver-Ninja-RAWR, Xion98, Janinaharm, Wafflegirl0304, IceLover96, KaitlynShadowHeart and Fangirl Ally and Ronnie! (Message for Zora: BOLAKASHA!)(Message for Silver's little bro: CHICKEN DANCE TIME!)**


End file.
